Say Something
by Tandemswipe
Summary: The story of Lily Evans falling in the pit they call love. Rated T for language. Might change to M in later chapters…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling

Say Something

The story of Lily Evans falling in the pit they call love. Rated T for language might change to M in later chapters

* * *

You know how there are times in which you wished you said something? Like at weddings when you just know that the couple is going to be bad for each other, and the priest says, "Speak now or forever hold your piece," and yet you sit in your seat saying nothing. Or when you're in the middle of a fight with someone and you could say all these mean things to someone and win the fight, yet you don't. Why? Why don't people speak out?

You want to know my answer? I think it's because we're afraid. We're afraid of other people's reactions. Hell we're afraid at our own reactions.

For example earlier this year someone kissed me and then when he pulled away he looked into my eyes staring hard and then walked away. I wanted to call him back, yet I didn't. Am I afraid of saying something? Am I afraid of being in love? It makes me laugh. I, being one in one of the bravest houses in the world, the perfect Lily Evans am afraid of falling in love.

Alright so now you're probably wondering who "he," is. Well maybe it's a little obvious seeing as how James Potter is the only brave soul to ever approach and kiss me without my consent…God damn that boy! I swear if I had been in my right mind I probably wouldn't have kissed him back. I probably would have slapped him, calling him a toad or something and walking away. Yet I didn't I stood there like a dolt waiting for something to swallow me up. God damn him for telling me that he loved me! And damn him for making me fall right besides him in this pit they call love!

That inconsiderate jerk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling

Say Something

* * *

So your probably wondering how this all happened right? Well I guess I have to start at the beginning for you to understand. It all began on the train back to school for my 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was happily pulling my trunk down the train corridor. I was happy because one I was not stuck in a compartment full of giggly gossipy girls and two because I made Head girl and if I was lucky Remus Lupin would be Head boy.

Oh man…Remus Lupin…He is/was my dream guy. I mean seriously you can't meet Remus Lupin and not fall in love with him. He was tall, maybe a little to skinny, had sandy brown hair, and these dreamy misty blue eyes. Not to mention he's smart, and rivals me in all of our classes. The only bad thing I can think about Remus is that he's friends with the most foul mouthed, inconsiderate, big heads ever to walk this plant. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. All I can do about it is shake my head and say poor Remus.

Anyway back to the story…I was on my way to the head compartment, because I'm head girl, (I love saying that) and when I got there and opened the door I dropped my trunk. This compartment was luxuries and beautiful. It was full of couches and chairs and even Butterbeer in a little cooler off to the side. Judging by the colors of the compartment I figured the other head was Gryffindor also. Yes, Lily Evans, you are correct; Remus Lupin is the other head!

I sat down after putting away my trunk and Ipicked up a piece of parchment that appeared on the table besides me. Before I had a chance to read it someone coughed behind me. I swear my heart fell three levels when i saw who it was,

"Um…Hi Lily."

"Go away Potter and make sure you give that badge to whomever you stole it from." Someone behind Potter snorted. Damn, Potter brought his shadows Black and Pettigrew,

"I sort of can't." He said nervously,

"And why not?" I shot back; I really wanted him to leave,

"…because I belong here." I snorted. Yeah, right, I mean seriously James Potter the head boy! Please… He then walked up to me and pointed at the parchment,

_Dear Miss. Evans and Mr. Potter,_

_Congratulations on…_

CRAP!

"How are you head boy?" I shrieked really talking to myself then to the other people. Potter just shrugged and sat across from me. Black and Pettigrew sat on a couch and I raised my eyebrow at them, "OUT!" I said pointing at the door,

"Damn Evans I thought you loved me." Black said putting on a puppy face and looking at me. I glared at him and soon after he and Pettigrew left leaving me and Potter alone,

"The prefects' meeting begins in five minutes." He said reading over the parchment and looking up at me,

"So, do you know what to do?" I asked in a huff. Why me!

"I guess so." Why hasn't he asked me out yet? Not that I wanted him too. I mean I didn't think he could go for more than three minutes with out asking that horrible question.

Well the meeting went well…I guess. Potter surprised me by taking complete control and only asking me if he was doing alright. I could only nod. Has he changed? I mean is this just another prank of his? Oh well I didn't dwell on it much because I ended up looking at Remus the whole time. Discreetly might I add? He caught me once though and winked turning his attention back to Potter. I can only guess I blushed fourteen shades of red before looking at my shoes.

Later, after we got to Hogwarts and the feast was over, McGonagall approached me and James,

"Congratulations both of you." She smiled at me and nodded at James. I couldn't tell if she was happy or not that he was there… "I'm here to show you to your dormitory now." She turned to leave, but i stopped her

"Wait Professor."

"Yes, Miss. Evans?"

"You said dormitory as in singular. Do I have to share a room with Potter?" Potter looked at little put out but looked up at the ceiling pretending not to pay attention,

"No you don't have to share a room with him; you just have to share a bathroom and a common room. You can feel free to go back to your old dorm if you want to. All though your painting might take offense."

At this moment I don't know what's worse. Sleeping with a bunch of girls who only talk about the Marauders (aka Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and sigh…Remus), or sharing a bathroom with Potter…

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

Say Something

* * *

I really don't know what I got myself into when agreeing to be head girl. I thought it would be a great experience and finally my six years of hard work has paid off. Now I have to practically be a babysitter for Potter now. If this is Dumbledore's idea of a joke he should be shot.

"I really don't know what you're complaining about Lily," my one and only friend Elle, short for Eleanor, from Ravenclaw said the next morning. I was currently hitting my head on the table telling her the stuff I just said before.

"What are you talking about? You hate him just as much as I do!" Elle sighed,

"Maybe he really has changed…I mean do you honestly think you have a chance with Lupin?" She was laughing at me. Great now my best friend thinks I'm being stupid,

"Shut it you." I went back to hitting my head on the table,

"I don't think that's good for your pretty little head Evans." A 'charming' voice said behind me,

"I don't like you." I said not looking up. Elle laughed,

"What are you laughing at Eleanor?" Elle stopped laughing, and looked down at her breakfast,

"Real mature Padfoot." A dreamy, handsome voice said behind me. My head shot up,

"Come sit down Remus." I said pushing my bag off the seat to make room. He gave me a half grin and shook his head,

"Real attractive Evans." Pettigrew mocked pointing at his own forehead and then at mine.

"I don't like you either." I said glaring at Pettigrew. I mean seriously can he get any fatter?

"Sorry, Lily, but wherever I sit they sit." He said motioning to the three boys behind him…wait when did Potter get here. Potter looked like he was about to say something to me, or the table next behind me, but then he shut his mouth and walked to the other end of the table and sat down,

"Oi! Prongs!" Black said running to catch up with Potter. Pettigrew waddled after him. Remus waved and went to join his friends,

"What makes you think I don't have a chance?" I said now glaring at Elle, who was still staring at her breakfast,

"Because Potter will jump him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said pointing to random boys all over the great hall, "that he will do the same thing he did with Matt, Jon, Callings, and Fredrickson."

"What happened to them?"

"They all tried to ask you out, but before they got a chance Potter beat it out of them. After that all the other boys took a hint and stayed away from you. You didn't know that?"

"NO!" No wander I've never had a boyfriend. That jerk!

"Wait Lily…don't."

"Don't what?" I said standing up slinging my beg over my shoulder,

"Don't do anything now! It was two years ago." I chose to ignore her and walked down to the other side of the table stopping at Potter.

"Oh…Prongs your _girlfriend_ is here." I was too angry at Potter to say anything to Black. Their both jerks.

"You." I think I might have hissed, but I'm pretty sure it came out sounding really bad because Potter cringed and turned around slowly to face me. The hall had gone silent by now, and I realized this, "Outside…NOW!" As Potter trailed behind me I remember hearing Pettigrew and Black singing either the death march of the wedding march… "How dare you?" I shrieked. I tend to shriek a lot don't I?

"…can I ask how do I dare what?" He said in a whisper,

"How dare you hurt innocent boys that want to ask me out?" He shrugged sinking smaller. Then something glinted in his eyes and he stood up taller. Almost two heads taller than me…

"You know what Lily? I am tired of you accusing me of everything! Fine, I admit that two years ago I did hurt boys that wanted to ask you out. But what's with you attitude yesterday, huh? I earned my spot at Head boy, and I don't know about you, but I am going to try my best to keep it. And if you don't grow up and get over your little grudge against me then maybe you should not be my partner in this whole thing. If you cant work with me than why don't you just QUIT!" He yelled the last word and stared at me for a few more seconds before entering the still silent hall again. I heard people start clapping and a few, why to go James' but I sort of was speechless.

Yes James Potter made the infamous Lily Evans speechless. How he did it, I will never know, but there I was standing open mouthed at the entrance to the great hall while everyone waited for my next move. Was Lily Evans going to run away, or was she going to say something back?

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling

Say Something

The story of Lily Evans falling in the pit they call love. Rated T for language might change to M in later chapters

**_Recap:_**

_Yes James Potter made the infamous Lily Evans speechless. How he did it, I will never know, but there I was standing open mouthed at the entrance to the great hall while everyone waited for my next move. Was Lily Evans going to run away, or was she going to say something back?_

* * *

The great Lily Evans did nothing. I might have screamed at him, I might have stomped my foot and walked away, but I didn't. I was dragged away by Elle before the masses of students left to Great Hall to go towards their classes. A couple shot me scared glances. Where they afraid I was going to blow up? To late to ponder anything now because Elle had dragged me into our first class and sat me in the back, "What the bloody hell was that all about?" She asked me looking annoyed,

"What do you mean?"

"You're supposed to be head girl you don't make a scene like that in front of the whole school." She hissed. I just shrugged and glared as Potter and his cronies walked into the room laughing about something or another. Strange. Potter wasn't laughing with them. He was just giving a lame grin to his friends before he sat down in his usual seat and took out his quill and parchment, "You did something to him." Elle whispered,

"I did what?"

"He's not the same."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not pranking people, he's got this hollow look in his eyes, he's just not _Potter _anymore."

"It's only the first day of school." I pointed out. How could she believe that? Something might have happened over the summer. Someone might have died. Someone might have put a mouse in his sock this morning. Hell I don't know. All I do know is that not one person, even me, could change James Potter.

Elle shot me a worried glance and turned back to her notes. I shrugged, she can believe what she wants, she just wants me to get close to Potter, and so she can get close to Black. I highly doubt it could happen. I mean sure Elle's nice and all, but she's so…plain. She's got this regular colored brown hair that goes to her shoulders. It's extremely flat and has no volume at all. She's average height, she has a flat chest, she's in Ravenclaw, and plus she's extremely boring. I am sorry to say, but Elle has no sex appeal what so ever. I wouldn't even look at her if I was a guy.

Damn you Lily Evans, that's mean. You're such a cold hearted bi-

"Miss Evans?"

"Sorry Professor, the answer is that it uses a brilliant light to scare them away." The Professor glared at me before turning back to the class. Good save, Evans. Elle nudged me a half and hour later,

"Class is over." She said strapping her bag closed. I waved good bye as I headed in the opposite direction.

"Prefects meeting tonight at seven." A smooth voice said behind me. I swear my heart skipped a couple beats as he whispered in my ear,

"God, Remus, don't sneak up on me like that." Remus chuckled opening the door for me. I smiled and took my usual seat in the back all by myself. Although this time Remus decided to sit next to me, "What about Potter and Black." I spit out their names. Even though saying Potter stirred something inside of me. Whatever,

"They didn't take this class this year."

"Oh." Class started and as usual it was just a review of last year. I really don't mind school usually, but when you're trying to pay attention when you have the image of sex sitting right next to you it's really hard. Fine, maybe not the image of sex, because he is a little to skinny and pale, but I couldn't help but want to brush his sandy hair out of his eyes. Which where now looking at me with a brow raised. Wait, looking at me? "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you where okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" The bell for the end of the class rang causing Remus to push back his chair and stand up. He waited for me looking down at his feet,

"Well, after Pro- I mean James yelled at you this morning, I just thought…I don't know." A faint color rose on his cheeks as he held open the door for me. I gave him a small grin and waited for him. Together we walked to lunch talking about the last lesson. When we got there I instantly felt a pair of eyes looking at me. I scanned the hall my eyes landing right into the hazel depths of Potter's eyes. He glared at me then at Remus and turned back to his plate ignoring Black and Pettigrew. "Bye Lily." Remus said joining his friends leaving me all alone. Elle waved me over to the Ravenclaw table and I sat down. The whole school was used to us sitting together that no one really cared anymore.

"So how was your lesson with Remus?" She whispered the last word in my ear. I grinned and blushed looking down at my plate. Elle then nudged me in the side and pointed towards the Gryffindor table. I looked over and saw/heard the Marauders in an uproar. Potter was glaring at his plate, it looked like he was about to explode, Remus was yelling at him for some reason, Black was standing up for Potter, and Pettigrew was looking scared. When Remus seemed about done yelling at Potter for something Black took his turn. Potter looked up at his best friend and put a hand on Black's shoulder. Black stopped talking and looked at Potter. Potter stood up abruptly upsetting a few goblets and stormed off out of the hall. Black watched him go and stood up to following stopping when he passed me and Elle. He snarled at me,

"I hope you're happy." He growled and stormed out after Potter.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Elle asked sort of breathe taken. I just shook my head, "Maybe you should follow."

"What! And get murdered by Black? I don't think so." I looked back down at my plate. This was not my problem if the Marauders had some sort of fight I had nothing to do with it. It was not my problem. _Then why did Black say 'I hope you're happy'? _A voice whispered in my head. I glanced at Remus who looked a little dejected and then I looked at the entrance to the Great Hall. I looked back and forth for a minute. What the hell... I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall following the footsteps of Black and Potter.

* * *

* * *

Thanks to the two of you that reviewed. I hope you liked this chapter.

Tandemswipe


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling

Say Something

The story of Lily Evans falling in the pit they call love. Rated T for language might change to M in later chapters.

_**Recap:**_

_This was not my problem if the Marauders had some sort of fight I had nothing to do with it. It was not my problem. Then why did Black say _'I hope you're happy'_? A voice whispered in my head. I glanced at Remus who looked a little dejected and then I looked at the entrance to the Great Hall. I looked back and forth for a minute. What the hell... I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall following the footsteps of Black and Potter._

* * *

Following them got me know where. I ended up going in circles passing a stupid statue of an ugly witch with a hump. Who would put that there? Anyway I spent my lunch trying to find them until I gave up and went to class. The Professor looked at me as if asking where Potter was. I shrugged and took my seat at the back of class while getting out my parchment. Remus looked back at me and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked so cute when he was upset…I shook my head and turned back towards the professor. 

The Marauders made up at dinner that night with Pettigrew tripping on his own feet and landing in a vat of pudding. Don't ask me how those weird boys (excluding Remus of course) can forgive each other so easily.

Two weeks later with nothing really happening except Remus was now talking to me less and less causing me to become more irritated with Potter whenever he spoke. This caused Potter to act even nicer to me…which irritated me even more. Black also was being colder to me and Elle as the weeks went by…This caused Elle to yell at me and say stupid stuff about me and Potter getting together. She just wants Black and to think about all this happened with one little chat (okay maybe not chat more like being yelled at by him…but you get the point) with Potter. Damn Potter. He started it all with yelling at me and telling me to quite. As if, I thought at the time, he just wants to rule to school alone. Well I'm not going to let that happen…

Suddenly into the last week of September my life came crashing down. Okay maybe its not that bad…yes it is…its really bad…I stopped liking Remus. I mean don't get me wrong he is still a very nice guy and all he just lost his appeal towards me. I mean last Wednesday he went missing and came back looking as if he went through hell actually now that I think about all the Marauders came back on Thursday looking as if they went through hell too…I'll have to look into it some time…

Also Potter started ignoring me.

No, no, no he's got this all wrong. It's not Potter who ignores me, it's me who ignores him. Why is he twisting everything around! Damn him again.

"All these silent curses mean nothing." Elle said the weekend my life cam crashing down.

"So I should just curse him to hell in front of him and then end up being yelled at again?" I asked sarcastically with my head resting on my knee watching as Elle through rocks into the lake.

"No maybe you should just play along with his game." She said successfully skipping a rock,

"What do you mean?" She sighed and I could see her rolling her eyes,

"I mean, ignore him also. The only time you should speak to him is when forced." Elle said throwing another rock. This time it didn't skip it plunked.

"Shut up Elle." I said standing up, "You are no help." Elle shrugged. Well it's true. She has no personal experience in the matter of men except maybe father advice. Even then she's being bad at that because she hasn't seen her father for three years…

I stared walking back towards the common room, but stopped when I heard muffled voices coming from the key keeper's cabin. Hagrid? Was that his name? Anyway I was being in a very mean mood so I crept closer.

"I've tried everything." Said a voice I could not figure out whose.

"Have you jus' sat down with 'er and told 'er?" Hagrid asked. The person the voice belonged to snorted,

"How pleasant would that be? Hello I love you please don't kill me." Hagrid sighed,

"You are ho'eless," Hagrid said, "More tea?" I turned away then wondering what sane Hogwarts student would fall in love. I mean how could someone under the age of 25 know what love is? I laughed to myself and continued my long trek back to the common room alone.

That is where Remus found me a half and hour later. I was trying to get the leaves out of my hair when he came running up to me, "Uh… Lily Dumbledore wants to see you and James in his office now." I raised an eyebrow,

"Why?" Remus shrugged and ran up the boys' staircase trying to find Potter. I shook my head and exited the common room just as Potter was walking in taking off his cloak. "Dumbledore wants to see us now." I said not even stopping. I could feel Potter's eyes on my head as I walked down the hallway. Then I could hear him steadily walk behind me keeping a good distance between us. Good I don't want Potter to walk next to me anyway. I might catch something. Like the big ego virus. I snorted…real mature Evans. It was probably an STD that's probably how Black and Potter caught it. I didn't even know I was standing in front of the entrance before Potter stood next to me and said the pass word. He let me pass in front of him and then followed still keeping his distance. I knocked slightly on the door before creaking it open to reveal Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall sitting and talking silently,

"Good for you two to join us." The Headmaster said waving his wand so two more chairs appeared before us. He motioned for us to sit, "Minerva and I have been talking and it seems that more and more students are out wondering the hallways at night. It has come to our attention that it is becoming a real problem for Filch to handle so many students…" He trailed off petting Fawks, his phoenix,

"…and…?" Potter said slowly snapping Dumbledore out of his state,

"Right so we have decided that you two will be patrolling the corridors every other night from ten to one in the morning starting on Monday." I could feel myself get sleepy just by him saying that. Potter stood and nodded. McGonagall's eyebrows rose as she watched Potter walk out and then looked at me. I knew I silent dismissal when I saw one. I nodded towards both Professors and walked out. Surprisingly Potter was waiting at the bottom of the steps for me. We walked back in an uncomfortable silence and he stopped as we approached our head dormitory,

"Well see you Monday." He said tilting his head towards me and walking down the hallway. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him go. What was he scheming? Probably something evil. Potter is evil. He probably suggested the un-godly hours to Dumbledore just to make me suffer through class the next day. Damn him. Damn that evil son of a bi-

"Excuse me? Are you going to stand out there or come in?" The painting said impatiently. I glared at it and said the password still mumbling curses at Potter.

* * *

Thanks to little angel girl for reviewing my almost lost story. I hope this is longer for you. 

Tandemswipe


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling

Say Something

The story of Lily Evans falling in the pit they call love. Rated T for language might change to M in later chapters.

_**Recap:**_

"_Right so we have decided that you two will be patrolling the corridors every other night from ten to one in the morning starting on Monday." I could feel myself get sleepy just by him saying that. Potter stood and nodded. McGonagall's eyebrows rose as she watched Potter walk out and then looked at me. I knew I silent dismissal when I saw one. I nodded towards both Professors and walked out. Surprisingly Potter was waiting at the bottom of the steps for me. We walked back in an uncomfortable silence and he stopped as we approached our head dormitory,_

"_Well see you Monday." He said tilting his head towards me and walking down the hallway. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him go. What was he scheming? Probably something evil. Potter is evil. He probably suggested the un-godly hours to Dumbledore just to make me suffer through class the next day. Damn him. Damn that evil son of a bi-_

"_Excuse me? Are you going to stand out there or come in?" The painting said impatiently. I glared at it and said the password still mumbling curses at Potter. _

* * *

The days before patrolling swept by unfairly fast leaving me standing outside the Gryffindor common room on Monday at five minutes to ten waiting for Potter to come out. Needless to say I was not thrilled to be spending a large amount of time with Potter outside of class work. Elle on the other hand could not shut up about it. She thought it would be an eye opening experience for me. She seemed to ignore me when I asked what my eyes were opening for.

I looked at my watch again right before the portrait swung open letting the light, warmth, and noise from the common room spill out across the hall. The painting snapped shut and all the entered with the opening left leaving it cold and dark,

"Lets just get this over with," I mumbled more to myself then to Potter who had opened his mouth to say something. He automatically shut it and began to lead the way down the hall.

It was around eleven thirty when Potter first acknowledged my presence. It had gotten colder as we left the top tower and began walking lower and lower into the castle. I guess I must have shivered or something because Potter shrugged off his cloak and draped it over my shoulders. I opened my mouth to say, 'Get your ruddy cloak off me,' but stopped when he shook his head and continued to walk down to the dungeons. I tried searching his face for some evil trick he had hidden in his cloak, but Potter would avoid my gaze. His face was rock hard and no expression was seen in his eyes. Damn him. What was he hiding from me? I glared at the back of his head and continued to follow. We returned a little before one not finding anyone. Actually Potter had walked to the head dormitories, said the password, and held the painting open as I walked through. I turned around and Potter looked at me with a look I couldn't quiet register,

"See you tomorrow." He said shutting the portrait. I pressed my ear the back of the painting to hear Potter sigh and his feet as he walked away.

The next morning Elle was sitting at the Gryffindor table bouncing up and down, "So!" She squealed. I raised an eyebrow and dropped my beg behind my seat before sitting down,

"So what?" I asked knowing well what she was talking about. Elle groaned,

"Last night?" She answered. I poured some porridge into my bowl and started eating,

"What about last night?" I asked not looking up at her. She let out an aggravated noise,

"You know full well what I'm talking about Lily Evans." Elle said her hands flat on the table,

"Nope," I said ignoring her completely after that. In truth I didn't really no what to say. What was she expecting a full blown love scene like the pitiful books and dreams that she hopes will come soon for her one day? I snorted like that would ever happen. What was I supposed to tell her, that it went fine? That we didn't say anything to each other except his parting words? That he gave me his cloak when I was cold? No. I would not tell her that. She would squeal like a young pig and want complete and full details on what happened and why I ended up with his cloak. I rolled my eyes. Stupid Elle.

My thoughts were interrupted by Elle standing up and poking me fairly hard between the eyes,

"Classes." She grunted not waiting for me to collect my stuff. She shouldn't be angry at me. She knew full well that I wouldn't tell her even if Potter and I had done something more…ew…shut up Lily worse thoughts ever.

I sat in the back next to Elle, who sniffed and tossed her un-shiny hair behind her back ignoring me, but something in my bag caught her eye and she turned. She pointed at my bag and then back at me,

"I'm sure you have no idea what I am talking about." She stated turning towards her book and ignoring me again. What was she talking about? I turned to look at my bag and saw Potter's cloak sticking out of it. Damn. I had meant to give it back to him last night, but he left to quickly.

I looked around and saw the Marauders enter with a very subdued looking Potter and very weak looking Remus. Black raised an eyebrow at something Pettigrew said and began laughing. I stood up taking the cloak out of my bag and walking over to wear Potter sat down. Black stopped laughing as he saw me approach and sneered. Remus eyed the cloak and me wearily. Potter turned from Pettigrew and watched me walk up to him. Talking seemed to stop in the room as everyone watched me drop the cloak in front of Potter,

"Thanks." I muttered before turning around and going back to my seat. Elle was already staring at me with wide eyes. I ignored her gaze and flipped open my book. When the lesson had begun I chanced a glance at Potter who had his book open, but was looking straight at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded at me before turning around towards the professor. Black seemed to be watching and glared at me before poking Potter in the rips and looking at him funny. I turned to Elle to see if she noticed any of this, but she was staring off into space a little bit of drool hanging from her mouth. Shaking my head I began to take notes. Another day filled with blandness.

Yet again I found my self leaving the warm and light of the head common room planning on meeting Potter out side the Gryffindor one, but saw him standing outside the portrait waiting for me. I was about to say that he could of come in, seeing as it was his too, but he cut me off, by walking down the corridor. I followed pulling my extra cloak around my self. He eyed my action reaching for the clasp on his own, but I shook my head and looked straight ahead. Once again our time together passed in complete silence. That's how it was the rest of the week. It had always ended with Potter walking to the dorm with me and saying, 'see you tomorrow.' I would nod and wait for him to close the portrait door before pushing my ear against it and listening to him sigh and walk away. Little did I know at the time that I too was sighing with him.

* * *

Thank you Divya for reviewing. 

Tandemswipe


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling

Say Something

The story of Lily Evans falling in the pit they call love. Rated T for language might change to M in later chapters.

_**Recap:**_

_Yet again I found my self leaving the warm and light of the head common room planning on meeting Potter out side the Gryffindor one, but saw him standing outside the portrait waiting for me. I was about to say that he could of come in, seeing as it was his too, but he cut me off, by walking down the corridor. I followed pulling my extra cloak around my self. He eyed my action reaching for the clasp on his own, but I shook my head and looked straight ahead. Once again our time together passed in complete silence. That's how it was the rest of the week. It had always ended with Potter walking to the dorm with me and saying, 'see you tomorrow.' I would nod and wait for him to close the portrait door before pushing my ear against it and listening to him sigh and walk away. Little did I know at the time that I too was sighing with him._

* * *

It was already the second week of October when Potter decided to break the secret agreement we had on silence. It was about the time he should have been saying, 'see you tomorrow,' but he didn't instead he said, "I can't make it tomorrow." I looked at him tomorrow was Saturday so it was probably some wild party Black had planned. Maybe that's were he caught the huge ego STD,

"Why?" He looked startled that I asked a simple question. Obviously he was expecting me to blow up at him or something. I was actually shocked, I had been actually looking forward to our silent walks at night. It gave me time to think. Time to get away from the constant talk of Elle. It gave me a feeling that I can not quiet recall, but it felt like one of the smaller strings keeping my heart intact ripped a tad. He shrugged,

"Well, see you later." He said shutting the door. I pressed my ear against the door again to hear him yet again sigh and walk away.

I patrolled without Potter the next night in the dark castle. I never realized how creepy it was late at night alone with a real ghost to keep you company. Nearly Headless Nick kept me company most of the night trying to talk to me. I answered his questions with either yes or no. It made me almost miss the silence with Potter…almost…

He was blubbering on and on about his death day coming up when we were leaving the tower. I stopped for second when I thought I heard something. I turned and looked over the edge to see nothing, but as I turned I saw the thing that made the noise. It was what seemed like a wolf, from what I could tell, running along the edge of the forest keeping far away from the lake which reflected the full moon. It looked very…I'm not very sentimental with words…so it looked very cool to say the least.

A huge black dog was running along side the wolf. It looked like the two were playing when a huge stag stepped out from the woods and stepped in front of them. It stomped its hoof at the black dog that in turn whined, but ran into the woods with the wolf following playfully.

The stag looked around as if looking to see if any one saw. It looked for a few moments before looking up at the sky and at the castle. Its eyes roomed the castle walls and was soon looking at the tower. I stared at it as it stared at me,

"A very regal looking stag, if I say so myself Miss. Evans." Nick said floating next to me. I tilted my head at the miniscule stag who continued to look up at me. The black dog broke the stags stare when it came running out of the forest. The stag threw one last glance up at me before joining the dog. "How odd," Nick continued to say all night as if waiting for me to say, 'how odd what?' Finally it got so annoying,

"What's odd?" I asked him. He beamed at me and then became grave,

"That stag was…different." I rolled my eyes,

"How so?"

"Well usually stags have large antlers with many prongs coming out. This one seemed to have the large antlers just not many prongs." Lily rolled her eyes again and continued to walk down the hall. When it was time for me to leave Nick and I parted at the Great Hall.

"Wait Miss Evans." I stopped not turning around. He gliding next to me looked at me strangely, "When is your birthday?"

"January."

"What day?"

"The fifteenth. Why?" Nick nodded scratching his chin,

"I thought so, and you would be part Celtic correct?" He asked eyeing my red hair. I nodded now curious as to where he was going with this,

"Why?"

"The stag, as believed by the Celts, is the believed animal of the dates of December 24- January 20. I believe, Miss Evans, that that was a sign." I fought to keep a snort from surfacing.

"Good night Sir. Nick." I said walking around him,

"You can't hide from falling in love for ever Lily Evans." He said in a very cryptic voice. I turned to see Nick looking at me, "What?" He asked in his normal tone, "Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head and continued up the steps.

The next day at breakfast I was preoccupied with Nick's words still echoing in my head. Elle had tried and tried again to get my attention, but just gave up after I left her to go to the common room (the Gryffindor on because I might be able to find out what happened with Potter last night) and began doing my homework. What did he mean by that? Who was I hiding from? What love? I shook my head and tried to rid myself of these stupid thoughts. Like seeing a real stag would change anything. It's not like I've never seen a deer before. And I was not afraid to fall in love. Who said (besides Nick) that I was afraid? What's there to be afraid of? Being hurt?

The steps became noisy of feet and I looked at the staircase to see a downtrodden looking group of Marauders minus Remus. They all looked tired and about to fall down even though Black ended up still looking quiet pleased along with Pettigrew. Potter on the other hand looked worried and half crest fallen. Where was Remus? Probably still hung over from the party. When they sat down on the couches by the fire Black eyed Potter and I strained to hear what they were saying,

"Forget it Prongs." Whoa I have heard that word to many times this week. It made me think why was Potter's nick-name Prongs?

"I can't. It seemed so real." He whispered,

"There are more girls with re-"

"Shut up." Potter hissed. Black rolled his eyes and looked over at Pettigrew who was falling asleep on the chair,

"Late night boys?" Melissa rat-face Kener, the current girl friend of Black, said sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Rat-face was a perfect girl friend for Black. It was easy to get into her knickers, she was blonde, and she had big…well you get the point. "Why wasn't I invited, Siri?" She said in a high voice looking over her shoulder at Black. I could see Potter shudder at her voice,

"It was guys' night out." He said in a husky purr.

"I could give you your own night out right now." Rat-face purred back.

"Oh really?" Black replied inching his hand further up her leg. Potter shook his head and looked anywhere to get away from them. He spotted me and held my gaze for a moment before sticking his finger in his mouth as to pretend he was gagging. I couldn't help my self when I started laughing which caught Black's attention, "Something funny Evans?" He growled. I didn't know what to say so I nodded. Rat-face stood up allowing Black to storm over, "You're just jealous." He said in a dangerously low voice. I sniffed at him,

"Okay." I stated sarcasm dripping from my voice. Potter had now come over and was staring wide eyed at Black,

"I bet you've never kissed someone before, have you Evans?" He was leaning in closer his arms trapping me in my seat between him and the table. "I bet you've never felt a man's touch." He whispered, an evil glint in his eyes as he ran a finger along my cheek. I pulled away and slapped him,

"How dare you touch me." I snarled pushing him away from me and standing up. Potter was looking furious. When Black glared at me for slapping him Potter took over,

"What the bloody hell is your problem!" Potter screamed his wand on Black. Black drew out his wand and pointed it at Potter,

"You James."

"Fine then if I'm the problem why are you taking it out on Lily?" I almost gasped by didn't. He said my name…why?

"Because it's her fault."

"What!" Potter was looking even more livid.

"It's her fault your like this. All sad and depressed all the time. You haven't had a girl in a year, and you haven't been in on any of the pranks we've been pulling. And don't you dare blame it on being head boy." Potter sighed and lowered his arm,

"You don't understand." And with out looking at anyone he turned and went back up the staircase. Black glared at Potter's back for awhile before storming out of the common room. Rat-face followed.

Later that night I left the head common room a little early to meet Potter outside the Gryffindor on instead this time. When I got there Potter was just exiting. "If you want to sleep you don't have to come tonight." I whispered looking down at my feet. I looked back up and he shook his head and began our regular root. When we reached the tower I stopped for a second and looked to the spot where the stag was last night. Potter paused behind me. I shook my head and turned to see Potter's eyes lingering on the same spot I was just looking at. Questions began forming in my head, but I pushed them to the back of my head as I descended the tower steps.

When we came to the head common room portrait Potter stood directly in front of the portrait looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He got this look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. He was walking towards me causing me to back up against the wall. Once he had me caught between him and the wall he leaned in and placed his lips on mine. For some odd reason I didn't fight it. I just let him take control. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him. My hands left my sides and found themselves in his hair pulling him closer. What seemed like hours he stopped and looked at me that look still in his eyes. With that he turned and began to walk away. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I wanted to call him back but nothing left my mouth. And this is how it happened. This is how the story of Lily Evans falling for James Potter started. This is how the pit opened and swallowed me whole. The only way out of this pit was to fall with Potter waiting on the bottom with his arms wide open.

* * *

Tandemswipe


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling

Say Something

The story of Lily Evans falling in the pit they call love. Rated T for language.

_**Recap:**_

_When we came to the head common room portrait Potter stood directly in front of the portrait looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He got this look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. He was walking towards me causing me to back up against the wall. Once he had me caught between him and the wall he leaned in and placed his lips on mine. For some odd reason I didn't fight it. I just let him take control. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him. My hands left my sides and found themselves in his hair pulling him closer. What seemed like hours he stopped and looked at me that look still in his eyes. With that he turned and began to walk away. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I wanted to call him back but nothing left my mouth. And this is how it happened. This is how the story of Lily Evans falling for James Potter started. This is how the pit opened and swallowed me whole. The only way out of this pit was to fall with Potter waiting on the bottom with his arms wide open. _

* * *

The next patrolling week went by in a blur. The only new part of it was that Potter and I would talk to each other casually as if we were friends. Oh and every night instead of saying, 'see you tomorrow,' he would kiss me. And every night it felt exactly like the first time he kissed me. And every night he would walk away with out me saying something.

During the day people began to raise eyebrows at the prospect of me and Potter getting along. I would laugh at his jokes and he would sit with me in the common room and pretend to do his homework while really giving the younger kids the answers to their homework. Elle was giving me looks as if saying I told you so and Sirius eventually came up to me three weeks later to say,

"I'm sorry Lily." I nodded at him surprised that he called me Lily,

"Does this mean I have to call you by your first name too?" I asked. Black laughed and shook his head. By the time November rolled around Potter once again said that he would not be able to make it the next night. I eyed him, but said okay.

The next night I had no ghost to keep me company so I forgot the rounds I had to do and went straight up to the tower from last month. I was ready to turn away after about an hour of freezing cold and not seeing the stag when there he was. Bold and brilliant in the full moon. He looked at the tower straight away and held my gaze once more. I grinned at it and it bowed its head at me. I very much wanted to go down and touch it, but of course being a full moon and all I stayed were I was. A few minutes later the dog came out again eyed me in the tower and barked at the stag who looked at me once more before entering the forest yet again.

I sighed in contempt as I wondered down the halls back to the dorm. Giving the painting my password I stumbled onto the couch and fell asleep instantly dreaming about the stag.

The next night on patrol we stopped at the tower a little longer then we did last month. I yet again eyed Potter as his eyes lingered on the spot where the stag usually appeared. He looked over at me and gave me a sly grin before jogging down the steps. I shook my head and followed him.

This is what happened between us all the time. He would leave on the full moon making me wonder about him, but then I thought again and pushed it away. There was no way Potter was a werewolf.

Anyway the same exchange happened between me and the stag in December, and January two days before my birthday. Strangely enough Potter and I always looked at the same spot the day after causing my mind to wonder even more, but I always pushed it away. I had a feeling that he would tell me when he was ready, sure we hadn't been friends long, but he would tell me.

It was the day before my birthday when Potter did something different after our tower experience.

When we got to the picture he hesitated before opening the door. It surprised me when he let me pass and then began to say something before he shook his head and let the door close. I pressed my ear against the picture, like I did before he started the kisses, to hear nothing. Wait nothing? Sense when? I cracked open the portrait to see James staring at it longingly. I sighed watching him from the crack. Opening the portrait a little more to get his attention he turned towards me. His rock hard mask seemed to struggle to appear back on his face. I opened it fully and stepped out of the entrance. Potter hesitated before entering,

"Er…um…" I stuttered to find the right words. He sat on the couch in front of the fire and starred into the flames. I slowly sat down next to him wondering what was going on in his head. Neither of us had spoken about what happened at the tower, but now I was burning to find the meaning to Nick's words. Yes even months later his words still plagued my thoughts. I didn't know how I knew this, but I somehow believed that Potter tell me that meaning.

"Last night…" He started, "I saw…I saw you on the tower by your self." He whispered faintly. I furrowed my eyebrows. How could he? I didn't see him anywhere. "Now before you say anything you must listen please. I have been dieing to tell you this. The guys always suggested not too, seeing as we barely just became friends. They say I shouldn't trust you enough with this thing I'm about to tell you." I was confused was Potter about to tell me where he goes every month? "Can you make me a promise that you will never ever mention this to anyone even Sirius, Remus, and Peter?" I raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded,

"Okay…" I said slowly. What was he getting at?

"Why do you always stare at that spot?" He asked. I shrugged if he was going to trust someone he just became friends with…usually I would never trust someone like that. Hell I don't even trust Elle and we've been friends ever sense I came to Hogwarts. But right now I felt compelled to tell Potter. To trust him,

"I saw a wolf, a dog, and a stag there last night, like every full moon." I said. Potter closed his eyes for a moment,

"That stag…what about him?"

"He always look very proud, noble almost for an animal." Why I was telling him these things I have no idea. It was like I couldn't keep anything from Potter at this moment. Maybe he drugged me…

"I am that stag." Potter whispered. I eyed him,

"What?"

"I'm an animagus." He whispered,

"Are you serious?" J…Potter nodded,

"But why were you out there then? On a full moon in the forest! You could have gotten bitten by the werewolves." I yelled at him. How could he be so careless. He seemed to shrink,

"Exactly."

"What?" I hissed,

"I am about to tell you something more important then anything else right now. More important then what I just told you. This can only be our secret Lily. No one else's."

I nodded wondering what could make Jam…I mean Potter do something as stupid. "In second year Sirius, Peter, and I wanted to know what happened to Remus every month." I braced my self. I knew it was this, "He's a werewolf Lily."

I nodded for James to continue. I knew this. Wait no I didn't. Yes I did just subconsciously, it never really registered that someone as nice as Remus could be a werewolf.

Needless to say Potter was shocked, but he continued anyway, "Sirius, Peter, and I wanted to help and everything, but Remus denied our help. He said it was his problem and he didn't want to drag any of us into it. That was after he got over his shock of us still wanting to be friends with him…Anyway one day I was flipping through our Transfiguration book and saw the answer. We would be Animagus'." I shook my head,

"There is no way three twelve year olds could accomplish that." I snorted. Potter was just pulling my leg. Jame…Potter was grinning like a madman,

"But we did with the help of Remus. Who didn't want us to end up getting hurt, but after a lot of coaxing he finally fell under pressure. It took us three years but by the end of fifth year we had become illegally unregistered animagus'." He said a little pride hiding in his voice. I was staring at him like a fish. My mouth was open and my eyes were wide. WHAT! "Ever sense we have been with Remus on full moons helping him through his transformations and when he's good we take him out onto Hogwarts grounds."

"So that wolf last night…that was Remus as a werewolf?" I said quietly. Potter nodded,

"And that dog was Sirius." I was in shock. I didn't know what to say. Of course I wanted to yell at him about how stupid and careless that idea was, but then he had done it to help a best friend. He'd done it for Remus. Something snapped in my mind. Potter had done something for someone else. Then all these images came flooding into my mind and things began to connect. The small gestures James had been doing over the passed year, helping younger students with their homework, lending her his cloak, helping Remus while transforming. I looked at him with teary eyes. Now I am not one to cry a lot but these small things and that one big thing was all for someone he cared about. Slowly as if I could see it happening James Potter's head began to deflate back to normal size.

James searched my face as all these things came to pass in my mind. He was patient as I sat there dumbfounded at him, "Are you joking?" I whispered. He shook his head,

"Never." He said staring straight into my eyes. Five minutes passed with neither of us saying anything. "Say something." He whispered. I was confused by his words. Why? Did he want me to tell him it was alright? That I have already joined him on the bottom of the pit?

"What?" I whispered. He shook his head and stood up grabbing his cloak that seemed to have been separated from his body earlier. He cast me one last glance before he climbed out of the portrait hole. Say it Lily! SAY IT! "Wait." I whispered as he closed the door. I slumped into my seat. I did it again damn it. Say something! Go get him. I stood up and ran towards the door that came swinging open with James standing there. I didn't stop though and I ran straight into him knocking both of us over. "Why did you tell me those things?" I asked him ignoring the fact that I was on top of him. He looked up at me his cheeks had a tinge of pink coloring them,

"Because…I because-"

"Because you what James?" He looked at me oddly,

"Because I love you." My heart stopped. I knew he loved me, but why did it sound so…so…different coming from his mouth. His mouth that was opened slightly and looked like it wanted to be kissed. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER WOMAN!

"What?" I whispered,

"Merlin, damnit Lily I love you." He said again. My heart stopped again. Now I couldn't help my self. I kissed him. At that precise moment I landed in the pit. No I didn't land squarely on my feet. I landed on top of James Potter. In his open arms. Damn him for messing up my robes.

So take that Sirius Black I have so kissed someone.

The End.

* * *

Thanks to every one the read and reviewed this story. I might do a short story related...like an epilogue or something if you want me too.

Tandemswipe


End file.
